


A Night Apart, Together

by nonbinary_name



Category: Thoros: Tower of Lost Souls
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary_name/pseuds/nonbinary_name
Summary: Long distance relationships can be hard.But Jada and Darius do their best to make it work for them.
Relationships: Jada Shar'valsa/Darius Woodmire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Night Apart, Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is an overdue birthday present.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Long distance can take its toll so Jada and Darius both put the rest of the world on hold when it's date night.

"Enjoy your late night session with a rock," Leo mutters smugly under his breath.  
Balon shoots him a scathing look, but Jada ignores them both.

She doesn't care what anyone else has to say about her relationship.

She draws herself a hot bath and lights her favorite scented candles. The mood lighting is gorgeous and the combination of sweet aroma and seductive heat works in tandem to relax her every muscle.

Jada gives herself a solid ten minutes to just unwind and luxuriate before she finally pulls out the sending stone.

"Are you there, love? I've been thinking about you."   
Her hands drift down her core beneath the water. She keeps her touch light and teasing for now. They have all night, after all.

Darius's warm and husky voice drawls back after a moment.  
"Have you gotten started without me, darlin'? You always leave me aching. But I think you know how hot that gets me."

Jada smiles to herself.  
She loves this goofball, trying to be sexy for her.

Her hair comes loose from her braid as she pulls the tie free.  
The last taut pressure of the day comes tumbling away just as her locks enjoy their freedom.

"I've been patient on my end. Have you, though? If you've been aching so long- maybe you've been bad. Are you touching yourself?"

A low groan rises from her sending stone that gives her all the answer she needs.

"Couldn't help being bad this time. I _need_ you, Jada." This last sentiment comes out a bit plaintive, but the touch of sadness is nearly consumed entirely by Darius's breathy, gasping, broken mess of a voice.

Jada twirls her finger just above her clit, letting her hood add delicious pressure, before slipping in two fingers. She enjoys the slick feeling already waiting for her there and allows that familiar rising warmth to course through her veins.

"I need you, too, baby," Jada whimpers as her thumb grazes against her sensitive bud. "But won't you wait for me?" Her tone turns sultry and dangerous. "After all, you're the one in need of punishment. Starting so soon. Without _me._ "

Darius swears on his end, biting his lip so hard a hint of iron drips onto his tongue.  
He releases his cock at his partner's request, but it _throbs_ in protest between his legs.  
He drapes an arm across his eyes, while he tries to come back down from the edge.

It takes him a moment before he brings his own stone back to his lips.

"Jada, I love you. I want you to know that because _gods-dammit._ " The rest of his message is barely more than his pathetic, punched-out breathing.

As Darius pulls back, however, Jada tries her best to catch up.

Her fingers have found their rhythm: The one that makes her toes curl and her eyes roll back, as they press in on that sensitive sponge-y area inside, and her thumb rubs in tiny circles up top. 

She can feel herself climbing closer to her peak, and she lets her mind race with images of her man- breathless, moaning, on the brink.

All from touching himself.  
All from touching himself as he thinks about _her._

_Fuck yes._   
This is what she's been needing so badly.

"Dar-Darius." She keens. "I'm.. I'm close. Finish with me?"

"Oh fuck," is all she hears back.  
That, and a long, low moan that quickly rises- and rises- until it's practically a scream.

She lets the sounds of his pleasure bring her to her own.  
She feels herself clench down on her fingers as a rush of more wet is pushed out of her.

For a while, they come down to the sounds of each other's breathing along with a few quick check-ins.

"Was it good for you, babe?"  
"That would be an understatement if there ever was one."

Until finally, they come back to themselves properly.

"I wish I could be in your arms right now."  
"I know. Me too."

They still have all night.  
They may go another round later but for now they just enjoy each other's company- distant as it may be.

"I love you, Jada."  
"Love you, too, handsome."


End file.
